


Ведьма

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Эллисон Арджент приезжает в Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы найти ведьму, похищающую и поедающую людей.





	Ведьма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/gifts).



> OOC, AU. Something!Стайлз. Оборотни и охотники существуют. Остальной сюжет канона: оборотню под хвост.
> 
> Написано по внутрикомандной заявке [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi).

У каждой работы свои минусы. У охотников на нечисть это — подозрительность, гастрит и разочарование в людях. Много разочарования. Эллисон держит на мушке парня прямо перед собой. Парня, который ей нравился. Даже очень. Но вы же помните часть про разочарование?

***

Она приезжает в этот богом забытый город округа Станислаус восемь дней назад. Элл вымотана до предела: последний месяц она провела в Мексике, и, если вы сейчас представили тёплый океан и белый песок, то правы только наполовину. Песка, и правда, было много. В волосах, в трусах, во рту. В следующий раз Эллисон скорее согласится отрезать себе руку, чем выслеживать сбежавшего от перевертышей вер-койота.

Арджент въезжает в город, широко зевая и растирая слезящиеся глаза, руль она придерживает коленом. Она едет достаточно медленно, осматривая улицы в поисках открытой в этот ранний час кофейни. По-хорошему, после трёх суток за рулём ей нужен душ, пара бутылок пива и кровать. На сутки, а лучше на двое. Но она продолжает искать кофейню, делая себе мысленную пометку не забыть обновить аптечку и зайти к гомеопату: ни один другой адекватный человек в двадцать первом веке не будет собирать, готовить, хранить и продавать все те травы, что ей нужны. Удача, наконец, поворачивается к ней лицом — впереди она видит МакДональдс. Кофе будет просто отвратным, но Элл всё равно подъезжает к окну заказов. А всё почему? Потому что папа решил снова жениться.

***

— Сушеный корень солодки? Серьёзно? Если у вас болеет ребенок, мой совет, купите лучше муколитик в аптеке напротив. Там сегодня на дежурстве Мэйсон. Он интерн из Мемориального госпиталя Бикон-Хиллз: даже выпишет вам рецепт.

Эллисон оборачивается и видит перед собой довольно симпатичного парня слегка за двадцать. Он смотрит на неё, склонив голову на бок, ожидая её реакции.

Арджент копирует его позу и молча смотрит на него. Иногда она пугает людей. Эллисон думает, что во всём виноват её отец. Всем методам воспитания папа предпочитал тяжелый взгляд и внеочередную чистку Игла.

Они стоят так минуты три, и все три парень не отводит от неё взгляда. С каждой секундой его улыбка становится шире, и Эллисон ловит себя на мысли, что он либо потерянный брат Джокера, либо у него через пару минут порвется лицо.

— Я — Стайлз, — говорит парень, протягивая ей руку для рукопожатия.

— Эллисон, — отвечает Элл, вкладывая в его ладонь три высушенных корня. — Заверните. И где у вас тут чистотел?

Стайлз хмыкает и ведёт её к противоположной стене.

***

Стайлз поднимается с корточек и разворачивается к ней лицом. На нём темная толстовка с капюшоном, надвинутым на глаза, серые джинсы и его любимые красные конверсы. Мда, образ ведьмы в её голове точно был абсолютно другим. Элл на мгновение задумывается о том, что если бы его предки выглядели и вели себя как настоящие ведьмы, их уничтожили бы ещё несколько поколений назад. Так что да, Стайлз — эволюция в чистом виде: адаптируйся или умри.

Стилински смотрит на неё так же открыто и слегка насмешливо, как и в их первую встречу у него в лавке. Он смотрит на неё так же, как смотрел всего три часа назад, целуя перед тем, как выйти из её гостиничного номера.

На чем мы остановились? Ах да, разочарование. И ведьма.

— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь одолеть меня македонским порошком?

Эллисон продолжает буравить его взглядом. Типичная ситуация: Стайлз задает вопрос, который для Эллисон не имеет никакого смысла.

— Хотя, судя по пушке в твоей руке, ты больше веришь в старый добрый свинец. Логично, — хмыкает он и начинает идти в её сторону. Эллисон стреляет ему прямо под ноги и Стайлз останавливается, удивленно вскидывая брови.

— Ты, что, серьёзно думаешь, что это я их ел? — на его лице написана вся скорбь мира.

Наверное, написана — Эллисон, конечно, отлично видит в темноте, но капюшон и высокая облачность серьёзно мешают интерпретации чужой мимики. Особенно, в глухой чаще.

— Я не думал, что Ардженты такие тупые, — со вздохом говорит он.

Раньше Эллисон бы рассердилась, дернулась и выстрелила бы ублюдку куда-нибудь в коленную чашечку. Сейчас она просто буднично спрашивает:

— Рылся в моих вещах?

— Зачем? Созвонился с твоим отцом.

Эллисон тихо стонет. Стайлз долго и со вкусом смеётся.

***

— Мы пытаемся вычислить её уже несколько недель, так что Скотт позвонил матери, а она...

— ...Рассказала моему отцу, — заканчивает за Стайлза Эллисон и в очередной раз пытается осознать в какой переплёт чуть не попала.

Стайлз Стилински оказывается ведьмой, самой настоящей стопроцентной потомственной ведьмой с европейскими корнями и мрачным прошлым. Не потому, что всё детство и юность шинковал в капусту обычных смертных или травил преподавателей, хотя Скотт сказал, что однажды Стайлз был очень близок к этому.

— Наш химик был просто зверь, — поясняет Маккол.

— Он нихера не знал органику, Скотти! Он убивал меня этим каждый день! — протестует Стайлз и кидает в друга салфеткой.

Мама Стайлза умерла, когда ему было десять. Со всем наследственным дерьмом: силами, ковеном, кодексом — ему пришлось разбираться под ручку с папой-человеком.

— Так себе удовольствие, — вздыхает Стилински, отпивая от молочного коктейля. — Папа до сих пор с опаской заглядывает в каждую кастрюлю.

— Его просто пугают брокколи. И твой кулинарный талант, — смеется Скотт.

Стайлз кидает в него солонку, которую Маккол ловит налету. Потому что Скотт — оборотень. И её будущий сводный брат.

— Всё в порядке, правда, — говорит Стайлз, накрывая её ладонь своей. — Если бы я был охотником, то в первую очередь заподозрил бы меня. Я не очень-то прячусь, да и твоё чутьё тебя не подвело.

Эллисон смотрит на его ладонь и думает, что может быть с разочарованием в этот раз она поспешила.

***

— Кстати, давно хотел спросить, — говорит Стайлз, отвлекаясь от увлекательного процесса окуривания свежевырытой могилы, в которой уже лежит преставившаяся ведьма. — Зачем ты покупала солодку и чистотел, если не для македонского порошка? Хотела кого-то возбудить, а потом устроить ему паралич центральной нервной системы и со вкусом выпотрошить?

Иногда Стайлз слишком много думает и говорит. Элл смотрит на него, как на идиота, но всё же отвечает.

— Гастрит.

Стайлз хмыкает, заканчивая размахивать свой склянкой, и кивает Айзеку. Айзек Лейхи — двухметровый парень с лицом падшего ангела, оборотень и парень её будущего сводного брата — разворачивается и идёт к бульдозеру. Лейхи унаследовал кладбище после смерти отца. Очень кровавой и болезненной смерти, которую бывшему тренеру по плаванию устроил одноклассник Скотта и Стайлза — переродившийся в каниму Джексон Уиттмор. Стайлз и Скотт клялись ей почти два часа, что теперь Уиттмор не опасен — его прежнего хозяина пристрелили при нападении на участок, и теперь Джексон под контролем Лидии Мартин. Той самой Лидии Мартин, что известна всем и каждому, как самая сильная баньши Западного побережья. А может быть и всех США.

— Я думала, что такие, как Мартин, живут в Лос-Анджелесе.

— И попивают маргариту лежа, где-нибудь в Малибу? Она закончила MIT и у неё докторская степень по математике, — отвечает Стайлз.

— Тогда я совсем не понимаю, что она тут забыла.

— Неметон, — коротко отвечает подошедший Скотт, а потом добавляет. — А ещё ей рожать через два месяца.

— Классно у вас тут, — говорит Эллисон, наблюдая, как Айзек засыпает могилу.

— Тихо, красиво, никаких надоедливых соседей. Низкие цены. Завтрак, обед и ужин по расписанию и только из свежих полезных продуктов, — перечисляет Стайлз, подходя к ней вплотную. — Оборотни, канимы, банши, Неметон. Работы хватит на всех, обещаю.

***

У каждой работы свои минусы. У охотников на нечисть это — подозрительность, гастрит и разочарование в людях. Гастрит и разочарование Эллисон планирует вычеркнуть в ближайшее время.  



End file.
